Destiny
by Willofhounds
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has never known true happiness in his life. A wolf within human skin that wants to be a hero. Shouta Aizawa never believe that he would find his soulmate. He never realizes his mark was the first meeting was the same as his mark. M/m
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks for your support and love everyone. If you are not wanting spoilers for wolf's rain please hit the back button now. While it's an older anime I would highly recommend it.

Warnings: Aizawa/Izuku. Possible sad ending unsure yet. Soulmates au. Suicidal thoughts

Wolf Inko Human Hisashi. Good parent Hiashi but not until later.

Izuku's POV

He leaned on his hand as he stared out the window. The day was cloudy and it looked as if it was going to rain. Not that it mattered to him. Rain or shine it was all the same.

Izuku Midoriya was a green-haired with green eyes. To his fellow students, he was a quirkless loser. The first part was correct. He was quirkless. The second on the other hand wasnt correct.

When he was a small child he found out that he took after his mother's side of the family. He was a child of the moon.

Most people believed that wolves went extinct 200 years ago around the time when quirks appeared. Like with their assumption of Izuku they were wrong about wolves. Wolves were very much alive just hiding in plain sight as humans so that they could survive.

When he was four he was diagnosed as quirkless. The next full moon found his first transformation. The change from wolf to human was not given by a quirk. It was from a bloodline that went back thousands of years.

It was the day that he found out he was one of the last surviving members of the Okami clan. The Okami clan was once of the largest wolf clans that still roamed the world. His mother was the last clan head and as such he was the next heir.

Seven clans in total made up the high council. Without risking their lives a member of the Okami clan could not take their seat. The other clans had gone after them with the intent of destroying them.

Inko Midoriya had left one night and never came back. Everyone thought she had gone after his father. Izuku knew better. Two nights after she left him the bond that tied him to her snapped. A bond between packs could only be broken with death. At the tender age of five, he learned about death.

No matter what the police did they couldn't get in contact with his dad. So the Bakugo family took him in so that he wouldn't be taken to an orphanage. The thought didnt please his Bakugo who had always been an only child.

While they had grown up together Katsuki had become a bully since Izuku never manifested a quirk. He had burn scars all over his chest and arms. His friend might have been young but his quirk was powerful.

The bullying was only made worse by his silence. Since the night his mother was killed and the bond snapped he had not said a word.

Aunt Mitsuki had done everything she could think of to get him to speak again. Nothing worked and all she could do was sign him up for sign language courses.

No one understood why he was silent. Or why the happy light in his eyes was slowly going out. Until the day he turned seven and like most children he received a soul mark.

It was a black wolf with green tips running holding what appeared to be a white scarf in its mouth. A black cat with red eyes was chasing it. The mark had appeared right above his heart.

Like everything else in his life, Katsuki made fun of him. It hurt hearing how his soulmate would never love a quirkless freak like him. Other kids in school took up trying to suicide bait him.

More than once Izuku had gone silently up to the roof of their school wondering if the fall would kill him. Having the wolf inside him made his body stronger than most humans. Running under the moonlight made his body fat melt away into lean muscle. If he did jump he wanted to make sure that the fall would kill him. Otherwise, he would be watched even more closely and bullied more for failing.

So he ignored the mockery and suicide baiting. No matter how much it hurt he kept his chin up towards where he knew the moon would be. Like all wolves, he followed his heart towards the moon.

Sitting in the middle school class though was going to drive him insane though. He was a third-year middle school student. In the summer he was to take the Yuuei entrance exam.

For the last 200 years, wolves that remained hid away. A captured beast within human skin. During the Yuuei exam, he would use his wolf form to take the place of a quirk. They would think it was simply a transformation quirk. No would be able to tell the difference.

During the nights of the last two years, he had been practicing agility movements on his own. Due to being a wolf, he was stronger than most. Basic strength was still continued on the human side of things and it carried over.

At the current rate of his training, he should be able to pass the exam. Even if they look Katsuki gave him translated to go find a place to die. He could say it aloud right now and the teachers wouldn't care.

Sighing Izuku turned his head so that he could look out the window. It was a dreary day and most likely there wouldn't be a moon tonight either. He would have to be careful not to get hurt today. Without the moon, his injuries would be slower to heal than normal. While still faster than a normal human's healing rate it would leave him miserable for a few days.

Suddenly the bell rang realizing that he ignored the entire lecture. Oh well, he did his studying on his own anyway. It wasn't like he needed sleep that much anyway.

As he was packing his bag a scoff drew his attention. Izuku's green eyes lifted to meet the red ones of Katsuki. There was pure hate in the red eyes and it made the younger wonder how he ever expected to be a hero. A hero was supposed to protect the weak. Not beat them into a bloody pulp and give them second-degree burns.

Izuku turned his head to the side in question. Katsuki grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled, "What do you think you're doing not coming home, Deku? Mom has been worried sick about you. And she keeps sending me to find you."

Not that he was actually looking for him. His secret wouldn't stay a secret for long if Katsuki actually tried in looking for him. Somehow the ash blond-haired boy always seemed to know where he was when he wanted to find him. If he didnt know any better he would say there was a tracker in his clothes. The only reason that he knew differently was that he could scent anything off about his clothes.

Izuku signed, 'Avoiding you. I can take care of myself.'

"Like hell, you can Deku! You're just a useless, quirkless fool! You want to be a hero but there's no way that's possible."

Bakugo was right. He was quirkless and without the wolf inside he wouldn't last long in a fight against a villain. Unlike the other quirkless, he had an advantage and he was no longer afraid to use it.

Staring hard into his ex-friend's eyes be allowed the wolf to come forward slightly. His eyes went from their usual emerald green to the amber of the wolf. Katsuki took a step back in fear something Izuku had never seen in the other's eyes.

Using that as a distraction he went to leave the room. It seemed the fear had only lasted a brief second.

A hot hand landed on his shoulder and Izuku could feel burns forming from the use of Katsuki's quirk.

Damn so much for avoiding injuries today. This was it though. He was tired of being Katsuki's punching bag. It was time to show his ex-friend what he had learned on his own.

Gripping Katsuki's wrist he twisted his body and used his strength to throw the other. The ash blond-haired boy landed with a pained grunt. Izuku released the wrist and walked off.

He was tired of being pushed around but he would not become a bully. Katsuki was down and that was the end of it. Even if part of him wanted to do more damage to make sure he never went after Izuku again. It took careful self-control not to give in to that side of himself. He wanted to be a hero, not a villain.

The moment he made it outside he was running. It wouldn't take long for Katsuki to recover. When he did Izuku didnt want to be anywhere near the school. Not if he wanted to spend tonight running.

Stashing his backpack away in an abandoned warehouse by the water he began to let his muscles loosen. This was the place he always came to for training and to change in. No one ever came out this way anymore so it was the perfect hiding spot.

While waiting for dusk he went through his normal stretches. He was grateful that he was born a wolf and that this ability wasnt a quirk. If it was then there would be limitations on his size and skill. As his human body grew so did his wolf side. To make it better it could not be erased by quirk means.

Izuku had heard of the hero with the erasure quirk. They called him Eraserhead. It was said that he could erase any quirks as long as they weren't manifestations like a tail. Beyond that, he didnt knows much about the hero. Being an underground hero meant there wasnt a lot of information available to the public.

Instinctively he knew that if being a wolf was a quirk and it was used on him when he was human he would become a wolf. Thankfully it wasnt.

When dusk fell his inner wolf was itching to be released. Pulling that side forward he shifter. Black fur with green tips sprouted from his body. His face elongated into a muzzle. Teeth became sharp as knives. The world as he saw it was sharper than before.

Once the change was completed he shook his fur. There wasnt any muscle pain that would keep him from running.

With that done he took off bursting out the door. The cooler air hit him and it refreshed the young wolf. He began running through the back alleys.

Aizawa's POV

Patrolling the city was part of his usual routine. Twice a week he would patrol and teach at Yuuei. During the breaks from school, he did more patrols. Or if there was a particularly dangerous villain that needed to be taken care of.

Tonight he had received a briefing that a mysterious animal had been seen in the city. Many of those who reported the sighting claimed that it was a wolf.

Shouta knew that shouldn't be possible. Wolves have been on the extinct list since before quirks. Too many humans in the past believed that the path of paradise was real. So they hunted wolves in order to try and force a path to open. For his part, Shouta didnt believe in such a thing. Wolves were just creatures like cats and dogs. They simply wanted to survive.

Still, he was sure that what people were seeing was a large dog. It was part of his job to help the police and they wanted to investigate the creature.

According to the information he received the creature came out only at night. On top of that, it was most active under a bright moon. With the rain that was currently pouring down, there was a very real possibility that he would not cross its path.

Already night had fallen and most of the normal citizens had gone home. The few that were still out ignored him. Underground heroes weren't bothered unless they had information.

His attention was drawn to the feeling of being watched. There wasnt a pause in his steps as he heightened his awareness. Someone was following him and more likely than not they meant him harm. If they thought he would go down easy then they would be in for a surprise.

As he turned to face the follower a dark blur rushed at him. He didnt finish the turn before he felt a yank on the scarf around his neck. As Shouta tried to grab the remainder of his capture scarf it slipped through his fingers like water.

A beast too large to be a dog had the scarf in its mouth and was running towards the end of the street. Once it was far enough away it wrapped the scarf so that it didnt drag. Emerald green eyes met his onyx ones. Then as he blinked the beast took off.

Shit! And he took off after the beast.


	2. Chase

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

917brat: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it!

freemankb2002: thanks for your review, my friend. OMG THANK YOU! Honestly, it started as a joke and went from there.

"Speaking"

'Signing'

:Thoughts:

$Spirit animal speak$

Izuku's POV

The man with the scarf to his surprise gave chase. Usually, if he stole something people were too afraid of his size to chase him. This man was different.

The dark-haired man chased him through the back alleys. Even when Izuku jumped walls that it took a precious second for the man to climb. He always seemed right behind the wolf.

With the rain pouring as it was it made it hard for him to see. One wrong move and he would be caught by the man. That could not happen. Capture meant certain death.

The scarf he had taken was warm from the man's body heat. Even minutes later it held a warmth to it that he hadn't felt in a long time. The scent was relaxing.

Human's scent normally set him on edge. It wasnt just his persistence that made him different. The scent was gentle like freshly fallen snow and coffee mixed in. If he was younger he would trust a scent like that. But he wasn't and so he ran.

As he turned to the left he found a wall. It was too high to scale and there wasnt anywhere he could break into to getaway. Turning he found the man guarding the exit. His onyx eyes blazed with fury.

Izuku bared his fangs standing his ground. The man raised an eyebrow at him. Black eyes were stuck on his own green eyes.

The man tried to soothe, "Easy there. I just want my scarf back."

Izuku wanted to growl but it wasn't possible. He couldn't growl, bark, or howl. Just as in his human form he couldn't speak.

The man took a step forward and he crouched down. There was only going to be one chance to attack the man. One chance to begin the chase again.

As the man took another step forward he lunged. Izuku planned on hitting the other in the shoulders knocking him over. Then while the man was regaining his breath he would runoff.

Instead, the man turned expertly and grabbed Izuku by the back of his neck. He was roughly slammed into the ground by the nape of his neck. The scarf was removed from around his neck.

Izuku tried to struggle out from under the man's weight but his hold was too strong. It kept him firmly pinned to the ground. Even with his strength being greater than most humans he couldn't budge an inch. There was little wonder he could keep up with him so well.

The man ran a hand through his fur gently. It would have been a soothing motion if not for the fact that he couldn't move.

How could this man move so well and have such strength? Could he be a hero?

The man began his hand not removing itself his neck, "Normally I would have thought you were just some stray. A dog that got abandoned because it was too big. But I can see the intelligence in your eyes. You have a transformation quirk. One that is most likely hidden from the authorities out of fear. Am I correct?"

The man paused as if he was waiting for some sound of acknowledgment. He would be waiting forever if that was the case. Not that he knew that.

Still, Izuku was surprised by how quickly he figured out Izuku's supposed secret. He must be a hero. By the fact that he didnt recognize the man most likely an underground hero.

The man continued, "You might as well change back now. I am the Pro Hero Eraserhead. When you are human again I'll show you my hero license."

Well, he was right about that then. Pro Hero Eraserhead, it was not his day apparently.

"I'm not letting you up until you change back," Eraserhead sighed.

Once again he tried to break free of the man's grip. It didnt even have to tighten with his increasing struggles.

The man sighed tiredly, "If you are not going to change back then I will drag you to Yuuei."

Yuuei wouldn't be that bad. Except the principal was supposed to have genius-level IQ and would be able to figure he was a wolf.

Izuku very much doubted that he would get out of a trip to the school. Human or not. He was an abnormality and they would want to find out as much as they could.

Another sigh escaped the man and something soft but firm wrapped around him. It had just as tight of a hold as the hand had. As the hand let go he looked down to see it was the scarf.

So it wasn't a normal scarf he stole? That explained the man's attempts to get it back.

Struggling in the scarf only made it tighten. Eventually, he ceased his struggles and watched the city pass. When he was released from the binds he would run again.

The trip through the city took almost twenty minutes to reach the gates of Yuuei. By that point, Izuku's inner wolf was itching to run. To be stuck in the soft cloth for so long was driving him up the wall.

They passed through the gates with the guard giving them a glance. He was curious as to why a pro hero was dragging a large dog through the gates.

Izuku for his part barred his fangs at the man. The guard took a step back whether in surprise or fear was uncertain.

A warm hand touched the back of his neck where it had grabbed him earlier. Izuku knew that was in fact in warning not to try anything.

Eraserhead said lowly, "Don't start that again. You won't be going anywhere as you are now. It's not that far to the principal's office. No doubt he is already aware of your presence on the grounds."

He didnt have much of choice but to stay as he was. They continued in through the building. Izuku never expected his first time within the halls to be a criminal.

Eraserhead knew he was human. So why not turn him into the police? There were several stations between where he captured Izuku and the school. It would have made more sense to take him there.

Instead, he was the school of his dreams. On his way to see the principal as if he was a student.

The halls of the school were enormous. It could fit hundreds of students. Even those with growth quirks would be able to fit comfortably.

The office of the principal was passed the teacher's lounge. The light was on in the lounge strangely enough. It seemed Eraserhead wasnt the only late-night hero awake.

At the last door in that corridor, Eraserhead knocked. A soft voice ordered, "Enter."

The man opened the door and promptly dropped Izuku onto the floor. If he had a voice he would have growled angrily. Turning he found the hero had already closed and locked the door. The only way he was leaving was in his human form.

An amused chuckle came from above him drawing his attention to the new threat, "Well Eraserhead you seem to have found quite a catch. Wolves are quite rare nowadays. Even those who choose to hide within their human skins."

Izuku turned swiftly around to face the voice. To his surprise, a rat dog hybrid stood on a large desk. It had onyx eyes that looked into his very soul.

This was Nezu. The rat-like principal of Yuuei High School. His scent was gentle forest with just the underlay of mint tea.

Izuku sat back on his haunches having a silent conversation with the rat. The other turned his head to the side and Izuku followed the movement.

Izuku could tell the honest soul within the rat. This rat meant him no harm. Even if he had to face the consequences of his actions.

While he didnt trust Eraserhead he could trust the rat. Sighing he shifted back into his human form. His bones rearranged themselves.

Izuku collapsed back on so that he was sitting normally. His human form didnt feel natural to him. It was uncomfortable and his senses were dulled. They were still stronger than most humans but nothing like his wolf side's.

Nezu began gently, "There we go human again. Now how did you catch one of our teacher's eyes?"

Eraserhead answered for him, "He stole my capture scarf then led me on a chase through the streets. With some training, he would make a good hero. By his scruffy and thin appearance, I had a sneaking suspicion that he had been on the streets for a while."

What was Eraserhead getting at? So what if he was scruffy and thin?

He only got to eat twice a day most of the time. Sometimes he only got to eat once at school. The rest of his meals were from soup kitchens and shop owners that exchanged food for work.

Anything was better than staying with Katsuki. His mom was nice but it wasn't the same. She wasnt pack or someone he trusted. Her son was constantly telling him what a failure he was. That he should die. Staying in the warehouses or curling up in a doorway was better than staying there.

Izuku signed, 'What are you going to do with me?'

Nezu and Eraserhead exchanged glances. Then Nezu signed back, 'Can you hear?'

'Yes, I just can't speak. Now, what do you two want? Why did Eraserhead bring me here instead of the police station?'

Eraserhead answered with a low sigh, "Because you were able to steal my capture scarf then lead me through a chase in the city. If you had not taken that wrong turn then you might have been able to get away."

'Your point?'

"We have four official recommendation spots," Nezu began calmly, "What most of the world does not know is that we have a fifth recommendation spot. This spot can only be given to someone who has caught the eye of a teacher. Usually, this is not brought into play until after the sports festival. Teachers find someone who fits well into the hero course but does not pass the practical exam. Only once before has one of our teachers chosen before the start of the new year."

A fifth recommendation? There had been rumors about it. No one could prove that it existed. Most people thought it was just a myth. Something to help keep people's hopes up.

Izuku signed with just a hint of curiosity, 'Why pick me if it's so rarely used?'

"Your quirk is unique. Wolves are supposed to be extinct. Yet you can take the form of one. Nezu seems to trust you so I will make use of my recommendation. That is if you want to be a hero?"

Izuku hesitated. He didnt want to trust this man or the rat. They knew that he could move between skins. For now, they thought it was just a quirk.

It was sooner than he hoped to reveal his abilities. If he could secure a recommendation spot then he wouldn't have to worry about the exam. Just getting stronger so that he could keep his spot.

Nezu finished drawing him back to reality, "You could decide that you don't want to be a hero. If that's the case then you will still need to stay with a hero until we can find a home for you," that had him moving away from both of them, "Or you could stay with your sponsor. Of course, you will have to attend classes at a school if you do not already. But you will get meals and have your own room."

'You won't send me back? I don't want to go back?'

The two exchanged glances before Eraserhead said with a look of understanding, "I swear with my honor as a hero that should you choose to live with me as your sponsor. Then you won't go anywhere you don't want to. Within reason."

'Okay.'


	3. What is a home part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

freemankb2002: thanks for your review, my friend. It's polite and I thank all my reviewers who aren't flames because I appreciate all of you!

917brat: thanks for your review, my friend. They have not figured out that they are soulmates yet. The marks have been covered by clothes or fur so far. They do have matching marks meaning they will recognize the marks upon seeing them.

"Speaking"

'Signing'

:Thoughts:

$Spirit animal speak$

Aizawa's POV

There were a handful of papers he and the boy had to sign. The boy who's name he learned was Izuku Midoriya third-year middle school student. Then he swiftly introduced himself as Shouta Aizawa also known as the Pro Hero Eraserhead.

Nezu silently promised that he would look into the boy's past. Shouta would have to trust that promise. It was obvious how little the child treated him. Being that Izuku's quirk allowed for transformation into an animal it made sense that he trusted Nezu. His instincts would guide him to trusting animals over people.

Once the paperwork was completed Shouta glanced at the boy. Midoriya watched them with scarcely disguised mistrust.

Shouta sighed, "Come on then Izuku Midoriya. You're staying with me for the time being. We will likely have a visit from one of our detective friends tomorrow to talk to you."

Izuku signed carefully considering each word, 'Do I have to talk to them?'

"It would be preferable that you do," Shouta replied, "It will be the best chance we have to get myself as your new guardian. Nezu you do you think we will be able to get Tsukauchi?"

"I will let you know when he will be by tomorrow," agreed Nezu, "For now take him to your apartment and a few days off. I'll have the other teachers cover your classes."

Shouta said with a frown, "I can still take care of my classes Nezu. You don't have to make the others cover my classes."

Nezu waved him off as he emphasized, "No you won't. You need time to get young Midoriya situated. He needs new clothes and other essentials. So take the rest of the week off as it Wednesday today. By Monday he should be situated and you can return to your classes."

'You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here,' signed Midoriya.

"I apologize young Midoriya," replied Nezu.

Midoriya raised his chin slightly in response. No more words were exchanged between them. It took several moments for him to be ready to leave.

Together Shouta and Midoriya left the school. The boy walked under his own path rather than being caught up in the capture scarf. Shouta's apartment wasn't far from the school thankfully. It was a small two-bedroom apartment that he was given when he first became a hero. It wasn't much but it was home.

Midoriya carefully took his shoes off at the door. Shouta did the same and moved into the living room. He could feel the teenager's eyes following him.

Shouta began carefully, "Alright this is the living room slash kitchen. There is food and drinks in the fridge but its kind of sparse right now. Tomorrow," he frowned when he saw the time, "Well later today, while we are getting you new clothes and other supplies I'll pick up some groceries. So bear with me until then. Right now I only have one bed and a couch. You can sleep in my bed tonight until we get yours. I'll take the couch."

He would be sleeping in his sleeping bag on the couch. It wasnt that bad. More often than not after a patrol, he would collapse onto the couch and sleep. It was only if it was a slow night that he made it to his bed.

Midoriya signed almost reluctantly, 'You won't mind?'

Shouta almost missed the longing glance that was sent to the open bedroom door. How long had it been since this kid slept in a real bed? His thinness spoke of being on the streets but he didnt even consider where he was sleeping. There were many homeless shelters after all.

He grit his teeth fighting back anger that would destroy any trust he had built up tonight. Homeless shelters tended to ask questions and they didnt accept animals. If he slept in his wolf form they wouldn't allow him back thinking the boy snuck a dog in.

If they knew whoever had been looking after Midoriya they would call them. It was only sheer luck that he knew Nezu. If he didnt then there was no way that the kid would have come with him.

Shouta continued with an exhausted sigh, "I'm sure kid. I'm used to sleeping on the couch versus my actual bed. More often than not I sleep on it after a patrol. A couple nights on the couch won't kill me. So how about you go shower while I try to find something edible. Its the middle door."

Midoriya hesitated for a moment then he nodded. Good at least the kid wouldn't try to fight him on this. That was something at least.

As soon as the door was shut behind Midoriya Shouta raided his fridge. Unsurprisingly there were two takeout boxes and the rest was juice boxes. In the freezer, he found a frozen dinner.

It wasnt much but it would have to do for tonight. As the water in the bathroom turned on Shouta put the frozen dinner in the oven. He set a timer then moved into his room and changed into black sweats leaving his capture scarf on. Before he left he grabbed his sleeping bag and a pair of clean clothes for Midoriya.

After laying out his sleeping bag on the couch he checked on the food. It wasnt done yet but with his lack of skills in cooking, he had to check. That was going to be something he had to work on. Otherwise, both he and the kid would starve.

Shouta's attention was drawn to the bathroom door when the water shut off. He had left the extra clothes outside the bathroom door for the kid.

He called out loud enough for Midoriya to hear him, "Kid there are clean clothes outside the door for you."

Shouta's clothes would be several sizes too big for him. It would have to do until the clothes he was wearing were washed. That would be something else he had to do before they went shopping.

There was a shuffling sound and then footsteps. It seemed the kid was done and headed towards him.

Midoriya questioned carefully, "What's in the oven?"

"My only frozen dinner," replied Shouta, "Unless you want one of the takeout boxes. Either way, you need to eat before going to sleep."

The kid sniffed the air discreetly and turned to sit at the table. He had to be testing to see if the food was edible. As someone who spent a lot of their wolf form, he relied on his sense of smell. As such he wouldn't trust Shouta outright. Even with something like food.

They say in silence until his timer went off. Checking to the food only took a moment before he set it in front of Midoriya. For a moment he just stared at it like he thought it was going to be taken from him.

The boy signed, 'Are you not going to eat anything, Aizawa?'

Shouta answered, "I'll have takeout and a juice pouch. You're welcome to have one as well."

Midoriya turned his head to the side in acknowledgment. Shouta sighed and turned to get a take out box from the fridge. After it was warmed he sat across from Midoriya to eat.

Unsurprisingly the kid was unable to finish his dinner. Being on the verge of starvation made it hard for him to keep eating. There were subtle glances between the plate and Shouta.

Shouta told him, "You don't have to finish it. When you're hungry again you can have more. Don't push yourself."

'Thank you,' signed Midoriya.

A yawn escaped the kid and Shouta smiled softly hiding it behind his scarf. He said, "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long so you need to rest."

Midoriya nodded. Then he moved towards the bedroom. At the door, he hesitated ever so briefly and glanced back at the couch. Then emerald green eyes looked up to meet his eyes.

Shouta sighed, "Sleep. I'm fine on the couch."

The green eyes searched his then disappeared into the room. Shouta sighed softly. This kid wasnt going to be easy to keep a handle on. At least now he was going to sleep.

Izuku's POV

Dreamscape

A brisk wind ruffled his and snow crunched beneath his paws. This was not the place he had fallen asleep in. Where was he? Had the hero, in fact, betrayed him?

A loud caw sounded above him drawing his attention upward. The sky was unfamiliar to him and a black raven flew above him. There was something off about the raven. It looked as if was fading in and out. Almost like it was a shadow creature. Or it was a spirit animal guide.

Ravens were the rarest of the guides. They only led the clan heir's onto their journey. A journey which always began in what the wolf's mindscape was. That meant this area was his mindscape.

The ground on which he stood was covered in ice. It was nowhere had been or even seen before. A set of mountains were far off in the distance. They were the only things he could see besides the sky and the raven.

Izuku sat back on his haunches and watched the raven carefully. If it was his guide it would either lead him somewhere or speak with him. Either way, he had to wait for it to make the first move.

There were times he truly hated being unable to speak. Waiting to be spoken to was truly frustrating.

Finally, the raven flew down towards him but instead of speaking it hurt the ice. Instead of bouncing off of it or getting stuck the ice shattered. Izuku's eyes widened with surprise and fear.

The ground opened up from under him plunging him deep into the depths of the water.

End of dream

He shot up tripping over himself to get away. The soft fabric under him sent him crashing into a carpet. Panic flooded his system as he took in the unfamiliar room. It was not his room at the Bakugo's house nor was it the warehouse. Thankfully neither was it the water's depths from his dream.

Almost no one knew this about him but he could not swim. Mitsuki Bakugo had not taken him to get lessons. So he typically avoided the water except for showers. He didnt want to get stuck in a bad situation unable to swim.

As the panic faded he slowly recognized the room. It was Aizawa's room. The man had let him sleep in it for the night. He was uncharacteristically kind for a human.

Still, he refused to allow himself to trust the other. Humans didnt care about what happened to them. Even heroes only did what was required for their jobs. As soon as it was convenient for him Aizawa would dump him off on someone else. He probably wouldn't even miss Izuku if he left now.

With that thought, Izuku pushed open the bedroom door. Silently he padded across the living room/kitchen. He could hear soft breathing coming from the couch. As he said he would the man was asleep on the couch.

Slightly curious Izuku made his way to check on the man. What he found made him start in surprise. Aizawa was wrapped up in a bright yellow sleeping bag. To the wolf inside him, it was as if the man was a caterpillar. A barely-there tugged at the wolf's lips. It wasn't every day that he got to see something this hilarious.

As he was going to turn away he spied a familiar object. Laid on the floor only the end piece still touching the man was his capture scarf. With a wary glance at the man thoughts of how easily he had been controlled early still fresh, he came closer.

When all he did was continue sleeping Izuku nosed the scarf taking in its scent. The scent made the tension leave his muscles. A sense of sleepiness overtaking him again.

Izuku didnt know what it was but there was something about the scent that was trustworthy. His body without his consent curled up on the scarf. Maybe a few nights wouldn't hurt. As long as he was warm and safe it really didnt matter all that much. He allowed his tail to wrap around him and sleep to overtake him again. With any luck, there wouldn't be any more dreams of ravens.


	4. What is a home part 2

"Speaking"

'Signing'

:Thoughts:

$Spirit animal speak$

Shouta's POV

Waking up to sunlight on his face was an unusual occurrence. Normally his phone would have woken him to an overly cockatoo. Hizashi might be his best friend but the man was way too loud before Shouta even had his first cup of coffee.

It took the pro hero a moment to remember why he was on the couch and why he had come home early. He picked up a human stray off the streets during his patrol. Well, human might have been pushing it a little. The boy seemed to prefer his animal form to that of his human.

Sitting up he opened his sleeping bag and crawled out. As he stood he heard his joints crack as he stretched. When he took a step forward his foot caught on something soft tripping him. The unexpected movement had him face to face with glass.

A growl escaped him. If Hizashi broke into his apartment again he was going to kill the cockatoo. Being pranked in the morning was not how he wanted to start his day.

Looking down Shouta found green eyes staring up at him. They were glazed with sleep but the black fur on the white fabric was unmistakable. It seemed his houseguest had come out during the night and fell asleep on his capture scarf. He laid it out by the couch for easy access in case he needed it.

Shouta sighed under his breath before he said, "Good morning, Izuku. I'm going to put some coffee on. Would you like a cup?"

The wolf blinked slowly at him processing his words. Then carefully he nodded a wide yawn stretching across his face. Despite having slept in it was obvious neither of them got enough sleep.

Stepping over Izuku he moved towards the kitchen. Once the coffee was started he turned back so that he could look into the living room. Izuku had shifted back into his human form. The clothes Shouta lent him were hanging off his thin form.

As the boy levered himself up into the chair Shouta caught sight of what could only be his soul mark. It was only the top part of it but he thought he could the tip of a black cat ear. The mark was just above the kid's heart and Shouta was curious.

Making his movements slow and obvious he reached for the boy's shoulder. Despite having just woke up the boy was alert and watching his every move. Instincts that had been honed while on the streets kicked in.

At the collar of the shirt, he hesitated his onyx eyes asked if it was okay. There was a brief hesitation as the boy considered it. Then he nodded and pulled down the collar of his shirt. On the boy's collarbone just above his heart was a black wolf with green tips running holding what appeared to be a white scarf in its mouth and black cat with red eyes was chasing it. The very same mark that Shouta had on his own shoulder.

Shouta brought his hand to his own shirt collar and pulled it down. This revealed the very same mark that adorned his chest. Surprise flashed across the green eyes. Hesitantly the child moved closer to him to examine the mark. He stood stock-still so as not to scare the boy off.

Izuku signed confused, 'We are soulmates? Did you know when you took me in? Will I still be allowed to go to UA?'

Shouta soothed, "Easy there. Yes, you are still allowed to go to UA on teacher recommendation. No, I did not know you were my soulmate yesterday. If I did you would not have been living on the streets. I would have taken you in long before now."

Green eyes searched his looking for any falsehoods. Not finding any he gave a short nod. The only sound in the room then was the coffee pot making their breakfast.

Shouta understood the boy's fear. If he had only taken the boy in because they were soulmates that would destroy any trust built. Also if he had known about Izuku beforehand that meant he left the kid on his own. Neither were true. What he said was the truth.

He wouldn't have been able to leave any child in good conscience leave a kid on the streets. Whether he looked after them himself or found a home for them Shouta made sure kids were cared for. His own childhood had not been kind to him. If he could stop another from suffering the same thing then he would.

Turning towards the coffee pot he found it finished. Shouta poured himself and Izuku a cup leaving enough room for milk and sugar. Then placed the cup in front of his young soulmate. Going to the fridge he remembered he was out of milk. Shouta had meant to get some anger his patrol but with the excitement forgot.

"Sorry I forgot I don't have any milk," apologized Shouta with a sheepish smile, "I'll get some when we go out later."

'It's okay. I take mine with a little sugar,' signed Izuku.

Shouta gave a nod before putting sugar into his own coffee. Normally he took it with milk but this would have to do until they got more groceries. Silently they sipped on their coffee each lost to their own thoughts.

It wasnt until an hour later that they were ready to go. Izuku was wearing one of his sweatshirts with the pants he wore to sleep. They were baggy on him but at least he wouldn't have to worry about tripping on the pants. Shouta changed into a black long-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants with his capture scarf wrapped around his neck. Given the time of year, no one would think twice about it.

That reminded him, Izuku was going to need a jacket. The fur of his wolf form would keep him warm but his human self needed warmth. So he would have to find a jacket.

They took a train to the shopping district. The first place he took Izuku was a mattress store. At first, his young soulmate tried to choose the cheapest mattress. It wasnt until Shouta moved towards the more expensive mattresses did he accept that cheap wasnt the way Shouta would go.

They ended up compromising on a mid-range priced mattress. It was soft and made out of memory foam. They set it up that it would be delivered to his apartment tomorrow.

From there they went to a clothes shop. Compromises once more had to be made. Izuku seemed to favor the color black more than anything else. They picked out long and short-sleeved shirts that were in black, grey, and grey. From there they moved towards the jackets.

Shouta watched his soulmate from the corner of his eye. The boy was standing by a rack of jackets. The jackets themselves had bunny ears as hoods. If he remembered correctly they were part of a new anime's merchandise. Izuku seemed to be favoring a one green jacket. Until he saw the price tag and immediately moved to another rack.

Shouta moved to check the price for himself. It was a tad expensive more than he would normally pay for a jacket but the quality was good. So he stuck it under the shirts they had chosen. He would give it to Izuku as a present. The kid didnt seem like he ever had one before. So this would be a start.

He smiled faintly when he saw Izuku come back with a warm looking black coat. It was a few sizes too big but Shouta would make sure he grew into it. While he was buying the shirts and jackets he sent Izuku along to find jeans. It would take slightly longer than the previous two since he wasnt sure what size the boy was.

Or so he thought. By the time Shouta had made his way to the jeans Izuku already had four pairs. He cautiously held out each pair for inspection. Shouta withheld a sigh as he checked them and their prices. They were all at appropriate prices and of good quality. An approving smile crossed his face. It was tentatively returned by the kid.

Kayama's POV

It was one of the few days off where she didnt have to be patrolling or at the school. Nezu had approved her request weeks prior. It was only in the early hours of the morning that she and the other teachers received texts that said Shouta would be out for the rest of the week. They didnt get any other explanation. Those who knew the man well knew that it had to be something serious for him to take several days off.

Hizashi promised to go with her to his apartment this afternoon. They were both worried that Shouta had gotten himself into trouble again. Even for an underground hero, the man was reckless. So Nemuri, Hizashi, and Snipe tried their best to keep an eye on him.

She would be lying if she said she had been expecting to see Shouta buying shirts. Shouta usually kept his clothes to long-sleeved shirts and rarely bought new ones. She also knew that he had a like-new jacket in his closet so he had no logical reason to be here.

That's what she thought until she followed his gaze. It wasnt really looking at the clothes he was holding but at a teenager. The teenager was short and looked between 13 and 14. He had dark green curly hair on his head and the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. From the looks of it, he was wearing Shouta's clothes. They hung off his too-thin frame.

Discreetly she took a picture of as the boy outback a jacket he had been looking at. Shouta picked it up barely glancing at the price added to the pile.

She sent the picture off to Hizashi in their chat.

Midnight: Did you know Shouta has a kid?

Mic: SHOUTA HAS A WHAT?!

It took a moment for him to react to the photo. She was as the keyboard smashed the chat. No doubt this would draw Snipe in to see what had their friend so worked up. The chat only consisted of her, Hizashi, Jacob (Snipe), and Sekijiro. They were all friends in UA together. It was their unofficial keep am eye on Shouta chat. A ping caught her attention.

Snipe: I don't think the young one is his, Nemuri. He looks too old. Shouta would've had to gotten mixed up with someone while we were in school.

A minute later Hizashi pinged in: That's right. He's what 14. So who is the kid? Is this why Nezu gave him the rest of the week off?

Nemuri typed out: I'll go find out.

Then she shut her phone and went to the shop where she had seen Shouta go into. When she entered the shop she saw Shouta buying jeans. His attention was on the cashier. The boy's attention swung to her. His emerald eyes meeting her sky blue ones. Mistrust and wariness plagued that gaze.

Shouta must have sensed the boy's unease because he turned towards her. His onyx eyes widened with surprise before he said something quietly to the boy. The boy shot her a dark look but grabbed his bags and skidded around putting as much space between them as possible.

Shouta grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the shop. Once they were in a spot that they couldn't be overheard he hissed, "What are you doing here, Nemuri?"

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "I had to get a few things and Nezu gave me the day off. Who's the kid Shouta? I've never seen him around your place before. He looks way too thin."

Shouta sighed tiredly, "Last night I was on patrol as usual when I came across what I thought was a dog. I'm sure you've heard about the wolf-like creature that's been seen around the warehouse district?"

She nodded. All the heroes had heard of the wolf. They like Shouta thought it was just a large dog. Wolves had been extinct for hundreds of years after all. The way he said it though made her think twice about their assumption.

Shouta continued, "Well it turns out that the wolf is, in fact, a person with a transformation quirk. More specifically the boy you saw has a transformation quirk. One that he used to steal my capture scarf and lead me on a chase through the back alleys. If he had not taken a wrong turn I would have lost him. He will be a recommendation student this coming year."

It took her a long moment to process what she had just been told. The kid used his quirk to steal from a hero. Not just any hero but one that had expelled students from UA for less. Not only was the kid not in trouble but he was getting in on a teacher's recommendation. This was going to prove to be an interesting year, to say the least.


	5. What is a home part 3

"Speaking"

'Signing'

:Thoughts:

$Spirit animal speak$

Izuku's POV

Mistrust was clear in the emerald gaze as he watched his soulmate talk with the strange woman. Her scent was off in a way he never smelled before. It was sickly sweet and made him want to run. Only Aizawa's presence kept him from running.

After all, where would he go? Back to the warehouse? He would freeze come winter. Or he would starve to death. There wasnt enough muscle or fat on his bones.

After a few moments, Aizawa returned to his side. Izuku watched as the woman went left after flashing him a smile. This caused him to bare his teeth at her. All she did in return was roll her eyes. Izuku put it in the back of his mind to teach her not to mess with him.

Aizawa commented lightly, "She might seem strange but she is a good person. I've been friends with her since my second year of UA. She is a pro hero."

'Are you kidding me? Her scent is off in a way that I've never smelled before,' he signed. Part of him wanted to growl at the man. There was no way she could be a pro hero.

Shouta sighed as he replied, "No I'm not kidding. As for her scent, it is likely due to her quirk. She can let out a gas that can knock someone out for a length of time. How long depends on how much you breathe in."

So her quirk was the cause for the odd scent. It was interesting he had to admit. If Aizawa trusted her to have his back then Izuku would begrudgingly give her a chance. One chance that was it, however.

Aizawa inquired as looking through the bags, "How about we go to the food court and get some food? Then we can stop at the bookstore and toy store before we leave."

Izuku signed with a glare sent to the older man at toy store, 'I'm not a kid!'

An amused twitch of the other's lips caught his attention. It made Izuku blink in surprise. So far Shouta had kept his emotions fairly under wraps. It was hard for him to get a read on what he was feeling. That made him nervous but he hid it carefully. Showing nervousness was a weakness. Weakness would get him killed.

"You are a kid. You're just fourteen going on fifteen."

Izuku frowned. The only toys he had when he was little was All Might plushies. When he moved in with the Bakugo family Katsuki destroyed them because Izuku wouldn't talk. It had broken what little of a child was left in him. That was when Izuku decided that he wouldn't stay with them. That he would find a way to be on his own.

From there Izuku ran away from the house more times than anyone could count. The police stopped taking reports after the third time in six months. To them, he was just a quirkless brat who was trying to gain attention. Soup kitchens and dumpster diving became his way to get food. Stealing for school supplies every summer became like second nature. He hated himself for it but it had to be done.

Aizawa continued gently, "Let me take care of you. If you're going to be a UA recommendation student you need to put on some weight and muscle. As it stands now a weak wind could blow you over."

Izuku stuck out his tongue childishly at his soulmate. Still, he did not put up a fight when they went to lunch. Aizawa insisted on them having food from one of the fast-food restaurants. The greasy food was heavy in his stomach. Unused to it he was sure it would make him sick.

Only by sheer will did he keep his stomach as they went to a toy store. With cold eyes, Izuku observed the children around them. There were many different kinds of toys in the store. None of them looked particularly appealing.

For his part, Shouta watched him carefully as Izuku moved about the store. He was careful to avoid the children running about. With his stomach acting up and the overload of unfamiliar scents he was more irritable.

As he walked through the back aisles he found something of interest. A pair of golden goggles made out of plastic. They were just like the ones that Aizawa wore. Eraserhead wasn't a well-known hero and his merchandise was rare. To find it here was a surprise but a welcome one. He picked it up with slight trepidation. Would Aizawa really allow him to have it? It would be obvious who he was favored by if he did.

"Did you find anything?" Queried a voice behind him startling the boy.

Turning he found Aizawa standing there. One hand in his pocket and a relaxed stance that made Izuku mirror. Onyx eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the goggles.

Aizawa continued with a strange look, "I didnt realize anyone still sold these since I am an underground hero. My merch is usually ignored in favor of Mic's. Do you want it?"

Izuku looked down at the goggles before nodding. Strangely enough, he did want these goggles. It made him feel closer to his soulmate. When they paid for them at the counter the cashier gave them a weird look. She could see the age difference. Some people didnt like large age differences in soulmates. They were closed-minded in his opinion.

Once they were paid for Izuku slipped them around his neck. There was a soft sound of amusement from Aizawa. Izuku glanced up at him but Aizawa only shook his head. Frowning they went to the bookstore finally. It was their last stop before groceries.

The bookstore had far fewer people and was easier on his senses. Though his stomach still rolled whenever he moved too fast. Reading was one of his favorite pastimes. The library is a safe haven when he hiding from Bakugo. While smart the boy wasnt one to visit the library willingly.

Izuku chose a few advanced mathematics books, two fantasy, and a book on English. They would keep him occupied for a time. He was always learning about something new when he had the time. Fantasy and comic books were his hidden pleasure. They captivated his interest in ways that nothing else could.

When he brought them to Aizawa the man simply looked at the titles before paying for them. They didnt have any trouble lugging the bags around. It still did make Izuku wonder how they would get groceries back. Their hands were full even though the bags weren't heavy.

In answer to his unasked question, Aizawa said, "There's a grocery store not far from my apartment. We will drop the bags off at home then go to the store. It makes more sense than trying to carry even more bags."

Silently he nodded. They made their way to the train station and after a time home. Izuku placed his bags in the room that Aizawa said would be his. Outwardly there was nothing special about it. With Aizawa actually taking the time to care about him it was more of a home than he had since he was 4.

Once he was done putting his stuff away Aizawa took him to the grocery store. As they were walking it took Izuku a moment but he began to recognize the area. The night before had been too dark to realize it but they were only about 15 minutes from the Bakugo house.

Was he really safe only being such a short distance? If they found out he was here they would try to take him back. Aizawa could cancel out quirks but could he win a custody battle? Technically Mitsuki Bakugo had custody over him up until last night. They might even have to go to court.

There was a gentle bump to his shoulder from Aizawa. The man might not be able to read his mind but he could tell there was something bothering Izuku. The bump was a way to comfort and show support. That was right he had to believe in the hero. Aizawa said he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Honesty like his was hard to come by nowadays.

The grocery store was familiar to him. He visited here on occasion with Bakugo back when they were still friends. Even Mitsuki had taken him here.

Izuku took a deep breath. Currently, Aizawa had custody over him. There was nothing that the family could do about it tonight. They could try to take his soulmate to court. Aizawa having the backing of Nezu and being his soulmate would win it for him. He was old enough to choose where he wanted to stay anyways.

Aizawa said grabbing a cart, "Go pick out items you won't. Minimum of five. I'll get the essentials."

He was joking. He could not be serious. Aizawa could not be serious when he said that. Before Izuku even formulate a reply the man was already walking off.

Sighing mutely Izuku he walked off in the direction of meats. If he was going to get healthy again he needed meat. Looking over each cut carefully he picked out three cuts. They were just the right cut to help put more weight on.

This took care of three of his required five items. What else could he get? Izuku moved towards the sports drinks section. When he had the chance to drink them he did find Gatorades enjoyable. So he grabbed two of the ice blue. That made five for him.

As he was about to search for Aizawa he heard a voice question from behind him, "Deku?"

Shit! He should have known that he would run into Bakugo here. He should have warned Aizawa about it. Now he had his hands full and was about to have a confrontation.

Izuku turned to face the angry blond who took in the greenettes new appearance. The clothes were too big and certainly weren't what Bakugo was used to seeing him in. The goggles at his neck would throw him even further off.

Shifting his items so that he could sign he greeted, 'Bakugo. What do you want?'

"What do I want?! You didnt come home again! And you didn't go to school today! What the fuck Deku do you think you're better than me?!"

The pomeranian was giving him a migraine. A faint feeling of amusement went through him. Pomeranian he really did look like one.

Izuku signed controlling his breathing, 'You and your mother no longer have a say in my life. Someone new is taking care of me now.'

Bakugo lunged his quirk activating in his palms. Then the quirk was turned off and a familiar scarf shot forward wrappings around him. Izuku turned to see Aizawa standing there. Anger crossed across the man's face.

Taking the chance given to him, Izuku rushed to Aizawa's side. He dropped the items into the cart.

Bakugo's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Who the fuck are you? You have no right to interfere in our business."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he hissed dangerously, "That's where you are wrong. As of 9:30 last night and confirmed at 8:30 this morning Izuku Midoriya's guardianship has been transferred to me. Lay a hand on him and I will ensure you are charged with illegal quirk use and assault. Do I make myself clear?"

That had Bakugo tried taking a step back appraising the man in front of him. No one ever stood up against the blond for Izuku. They always took the other's side. This left the green-haired boy jaded and mistrustful.

Aizawa seemed to be true to his word and took every opportunity to show it. It had only been a day and Izuku was already trusting him more than anyone else. With the way, things were that trust would only grow.

Finally, the capture scarf released the blond. With one last hateful glance towards Izuku the blond left. Relief flooded his veins. Izuku did not want to explain their past to his soulmate. It would bring up too many repressed memories.

Aizawa questioned once he was sure the other was gone, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Izuku signed, 'I'm fine. You stopped him before he could hurt me.'

Aizawa sighed, "Good I hoped I got here in time. Let's pay for the food and go home. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired."

With that, they headed towards the checkout line. It only took a few minutes to check out and then the walk back to the apartment. By the time they reached it Izuku wanted nothing more than to curl up. He was exhausted. The day had been busier than normal for him.

Aizawa gave him a small smile as he said, "Why don't you go take a nap. It will be an hour or so until I start on dinner. I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

Izuku perked up at the thought of a nap. Maybe he could make up for his nightmare filled dreams. Removing the goggles so they didnt get crushed he placed them on the coffee table. Then he shifted into his wolf form and curled up on the couch. His tail wrapped around to his nose taking in the soft comfort of the couch. It did not take him long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

A little while later not long enough for him to feel rested he was nudged awake. Dinner was eaten in silence both of them exhausted by the day's events. When the dishes were clean Aizawa went to sleep in his sleeping bag.

For a moment Izuku he hesitated in going to Aizawa's room. Glancing back at the man he fought with himself. He knew he should go try and sleep on the bed. The problem was he had a hard time sleeping by himself. He was afraid that the weird dream would return.

He padded over to the man and gently go up onto the bed. Cocking his head to the side he wondered if he could get into the sleeping bag. He pawed at the sleeping bag carefully. Aizawa shifted causing Izuku to stiffen and go still. He didnt want to wake up his soulmate. The man slept less than he did.

When Aizawa was still again he tried to paw at the zipper. It would be easier in his human form but Aizawa was bound to notice the weight change. When he continued to mess with the zipper a sigh came from the man.

Izuku froze as warm arms wrapped around him. Aizawa said tiredly, "Lay down. You're too big to fit in my sleeping bag with me in it too. If you want lay down."

Izuku did just that. He curled up on top of the man. Despite how awkward it had to feel for the man the arms didnt let go. If anything they tightened further around him.


	6. What is a home part 4

Yamada's POV

When Shouta called him he had been surprised. His friend rarely asked for favors anymore. Usually, when he did it was because he took in a cat and needed someone to feed it if he went undercover. This time he had taken in more than just a stray cat.

Izuku Midoriya from the picture the Nemuri sent him looked like a starved child. Clothes that he wore hung off him not helping the half-starved look. It was only because he knew Shouta that he didnt suspect the worst.

Nemuri called him to tell him about what she learned from Nezu. The rat told her that Midoriya had been living on the streets when Shouta found him. It was only by chance that their paths crossed. If Midoriya didnt try to steal the hero's capture scarf it was unlikely that they would have found him.

With Shouta's intervention, the boy would be going to UA. He was going by teacher's recommendation a fifth slot only the teachers knew about. While the kid would still have to take the exam like the others his spot was guaranteed. To be honest Hizashi could not remember a time that Nezu looked so interested in a human. He naturally had a disdain for people from their experiments on him. Not that the blond blamed him. Humans had done terrible things to the rat and yet Nezu still became a hero. Then later a principal. That showed his character in the eyes of his staff.

One of whom was standing outside of a colleague's apartment with papers that needed to be graded under his arm. He could hear crashes and thumps inside. What in the world was going on in there?

It was one of the rare times that Hizashi took the time to knock. Normally he would just go right inside but with a skittish child, he didnt want to spook them. There was a muffled curse and another bang before the door opened.

A very disheveled Shouta in his hero costume opened the door. He looked more exhausted than normal. It was worrying to see his friend in such a state. Still, the dark-haired man stepped aside to let him in.

Once inside he noted the broken glass from one of Shouta's bowls and an overturned table. It looked as if there was a fight that the other hero had lost. Just without the bruises and blood.

Shouta said glancing towards his guest bedroom, "Sorry about this Hizashi. Tsukauchi asked if I would patrol a route tonight. They are expecting trouble. And I really don't want to leave him here alone."

Hizashi noted a flash of black fur across the partially open door. So it was true. Midoriya had a full body transformation quirk. That would make things interesting tonight at least.

Hizashi questioned carefully, "Anything I need to know?"

Shouta sighed rubbing a hand of his face, "Don't try to pet him unless he comes to you. From what I've noticed in the last few days he does not handle touch well when it's unexpected. Also yelling will scare him off. I called you because I don't trust Nemuri alone with him. That is asking for trouble."

Hizashi grinned as he voiced his thoughts, "So like you, our first and second year."

Shouta growled but he could see the worry in the man's eyes. It was only a few days since the two met and already the boy stole a place in the grumpy cat's heart. Good, maybe they would be good for each other.

Hizashi ordered softly, "Go, Shouta. I'll watch over the little listener."

Shouta hesitated but called over his shoulder, "I'll be back in the morning Izuku."

There was a small shuffling sound but no answer. Pain was in Shouta's dark eyes. It was obvious he didn't want to leave the boy but had little choice. Duty calls and as a pro hero, he was to answer it.

Hizashi moved to sit at the couch listening carefully for movement. It was late in the evening well past when Shouta would have eaten. Which he would have made sure to feed Midoriya before leaving. While he had gotten better at cooking there was still a chance of the kitchen catching fire. So Shouta would not have taken the risk.

Once his papers were on the coffee table Hizashi cleaned up the glass. Shou had likely forgotten about it between trying to calm the kid and trying to get out the door. Not that Hizashi could blame the kid. He had grown up in the foster system and it was rough not knowing how long you would stay with one family. Or if they would even afford you basic kindness.

It wasnt three days after his twelfth birthday that a family adopted him. They were an older couple who always wanted children but were unable to have any. In spite of the warnings about his quirk, they loved him like their own. In the beginning, he was anxious every time they left. Always wondering if they would come back. Or if he would be returned because they didnt want him anymore. His anxiety took time and talks with a counselor before they finally left. He still spoke to them weekly but visits were few and far between due to distance.

After throwing away the glass he sat on the couch and began to grade the papers. First-year student papers were what he was grading today. First-year papers always made him wince. Not many took English seriously. Most thought of it as a useless subject.

Hizashi knew better. English was used all throughout the world. If any of his students wanted to travel they would need to be able to adapt. That meant learning languages and currency.

Halfway through the first paper, he heard movement. Carefully he did not look to at the form of a large dog come out into the living room. If he didnt know any better Hizashi would say that the kid was a wolf. That wasn't possible wolves were extinct.

Hizashi carefully kept his gaze on the paper in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he could see the dog moving about. Its nose twitched in curiosity but stayed well away from him.

Midoriya moved into the kitchen and there was a rustling sound. Hizashi guessed that the boy had shifted back into his human form. He continued grading listening as the water turned on then shut back off. Not a word was said between them. Only the scratching of his pen on paper.

Slowly he called out, "Shouta will be back you know. So please don't leave. I'd rather him not murder me for losing you."

A shiver ran down his spine. Instincts told him the gaze on him was not friendly. Hizashi contemplated putting music on. He knew that Shouta had some classic music in the apartment. Maybe that would make Midoriya feel more relaxed.

He stood and the tension in the air grew heavier. Mistrust was clear in the other's thoughts. What happened to this kid? What could make someone mistrustful of a friend? Or at least friend of the guardian? He had so many questions but no answers.

Finally, he found one of Shouta's iPods and hooked it up to the speakers. Finding one of the man's calmer playlists he started it. If they tried Hizashi's playlist it would only rile the boy up.

With the music started he sat back down on the couch and focused on grading. He kept one ear out for the door opening. Shouta being paranoid as he was made sure it always squeaked when it opened. That would alert the hero if the kid tried to leave.

There was a shift in the air and a thump in the kitchen behind him. It seemed Midoriya was more comfortable in his animal form. Not that he blamed the boy. Humans in general sucked. As a hero, he knew it all too well. With his past, it was a damn miracle that he didnt become a villain.

Things did get better though. He learned that when he met Shouta, Nemuri, and Tensei. They were the best of friends when they went to UA. They were still the best of friends now. All three taught at UA and had each other's backs during patrols. Which was why he was here now. Shouta and Nemuri didnt really have anyone they called family. Instead, they were adopted into his. His parents were happy to accept the two. They still spent some of the holidays together. It just depended on schedules.

If Midoriya stuck around he too would be integrated into their strange family. There was nothing wrong with strange though. Normal was boring.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya moved so that he stood by the edge of the couch. The brightest green eyes Hizashi had ever seen were looking back at him. Those eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul. It seemed like they stared at each other for eternity but in reality, it was only a few moments.

Carefully he lifted his arm to make room for the other. Shuffling the papers so that if the boy decided to lay with him they wouldn't end up on the floor. At the movement, ears flattened against his heads and he raised his lips revealing sharp fangs.

Hizashi froze in place. He knew he was treading on thin ice here. The last thing he wanted was to get bit tonight. If he did Shouta would never let him live it down. Usually, he was the one who was good with kids. Not the other way around.

When it didnt appear the boy would be moving anytime soon Hizashi went back to grading. The music slowly lulling him into a trance. That was until something warm and fuzzy decided to lay on his lap.

Looking down he found a large black-furred head was on his lap. Green eyes glanced up at him in fear and apprehension. Instead of pushing the boy in dog form off, he rests a gentle hand in between its ears. When he gave a little scratch a small rumble came from its chest.

Aizawa's POV

There were times when he hated his life. Tonight was definitely one of those nights. A raid on a drug dealer gone wrong and Tsukauchi was injured. He had just left the hospital after being assured Tsukauchi would make a full recovery.

They were able to capture three of the seven drug dealers and runners that were bringing in Trigger. Trigger was an addictive drug that amplified one's quirk. It was illegal in most countries but still, people would try to bring it in. Side effects were extremely dangerous. Long term use could bring out psychosis.

Trying to stop villains on that particular drug was a pain. Which was unfortunately the reason more than half got away. If they knew that they would be going up against so many they would have brought more heroes in. What was done was done. They would get the villains another day. For now, he just wanted to get home and collapse on his bed.

As he approached his apartment he remembered that Hizashi was there. That Hizashi would be watching over Izuku. God, he hoped the two of them did not destroy his apartment. He was too exhausted to deal with that shit.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to his apartment. Surprisingly it was intact considering he left a separation anxiety-ridden teenager and a cockatoo alone. Speaking of which where was Hizashi? Normally the man passed out on his couch when he stayed over.

As he moved into his living room he saw papers on the coffee table. It was Hizashi first-year class papers. He must have been working on them when he fell asleep. As he got closer to the couch he realized there were two lumps on it.

One was most certainly Hizashi. The other was Izuku in his wolf form half laid across Hizashi's lap. Shouta immediately got his phone out and took pictures. He was never going to let his friend live this down. Sleepily the wolf raised its head feeling Shouta's gaze. There was a soft thump of his tail against the couch in greeting.

Shouta smiled softly as he walked around the couch to kneel beside them. Izuku moved his head so that he could scent Shouta. After proving to the kid he wasnt hurt he wrapped his arms around the wolf's form. It was still way too light for his peace of mind but they were working on it.

After getting Izuku settled into his room Shouta went to collapse on his bed. He only laid there a few seconds when a familiar weight dipped the bed and a furry body laid under his arm. Fine the kid rarely slept in his own bed anyways. At least Shouta knew he was safe under his arm.


	7. What is a home part 5

"Speaking"

'Signing'

:Thoughts:

$Spirit animal speak$

Izuku's POV

Nervous energy filled him as he followed Shouta to UA. His soulmate did not want him stuck at the apartment alone. So Nezu agreed to allow him to come to class with Shouta.

He memorized the way to the school easily. Students were in the streets heading to the school. Most ignored Shouta but a handful raised a hand in greeting. One set in particular caught Izuku's attention. They reminded him of Shouta and Hisashi.

Two were outgoing a girl and a guy that greeted Shouta happily. Izuku learned they were his remaining homeroom class that only had five students left. A dark-haired boy met his eyes but didnt say anything. His scent was off in a way that spoke of an animal quirk but it wasn't obvious at how.

Izuku was curious but a hand on his shoulder kept him moving. Shouta said as they picked up his id card, "You can ask Amajiki about his quirk later. Nezu is allowing you to stay in the teacher's lounge. Or you can stay in my classroom."

Izuku signed, 'I'd rather stay in the teacher's lounge if that's okay. There are too many students here.'

Shouta smiled slightly as he replied, "Its fine. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

They went through the building and a few hallways from the entrance they opened a door. The teacher's lounge was pretty much empty as the others were preparing for homeroom class. Shouta's desk was in the back away from everyone else.

Izuku noticed amusedly that there was a sleeping bag exactly like the one in their apartment on the desk. How many did Shouta have? Could he get away with stea... borrowing it?

As if reading his thoughts Shouta said, "Don't you dare. I had Hizashi bring blankets and they are all piled under my desk. You can do with them as you wish. Only teachers should be in and out of this room. So no one will hurt you or try to force you to speak."

Izuku immediately shifted into his wolf form at thought of blankets. Hizashi had dropped blankets at Shouta's apartment. They were the softest things he had ever felt before. Moving to the desk he found the blankets right where the other said they would be. After some adjusting, he was able to lay on them comfortably.

There were a few minutes of Shouta collecting stuff he needed for class. Then he was gone leaving Izuku to sleep in the blankets. Although he didnt sleep instead choosing to listen to those in the hallways.

Sounds of students making their way to their classes were the most common. What was worrying for him was that his nose was telling him that the weird-smelling woman was right outside. She seemed to be debating on whether or not to come in. He didnt care as long as she stayed away from him.

His ears twitched when he heard the door open. Maybe if he ignored her presence she would leave. Or... not. It only took the strange woman a few seconds to come around the side of the desk so she could look at where he lay. Izuku pulled his lips back to reveal his fangs. He would not hesitate to bite her if she decided to reach out to him.

She cooed at him, "You're so cute. Shou is so lucky to have you as his soulmate. Hi, I'm Nemuri or Midnight if you prefer."

Midnight was a pro hero that had a quirk that could put people to sleep. It worked better on males than on females. She was pretty well known just like Hizashi was. That did not mean he trusted her. Shouta could have asked her to stay with him the other night. Instead, he asked Hizashi to.

She asked, "What do you think Shouta would do if I took you with me?"

He didnt knows what his soulmate would do. What he did know was that if she tried she would need Recovery Girl. As expected she reached out towards him. In the next second, he launched himself forward and copper taste entered his mouth as he bit her. She let out a cry of pain and jerked her hand back.

Midnight scampered away from him cradling her hand. He grinned before he curled back up in the blankets. Maybe that would teach her not to touch those who didnt want it. Izuku did not give her permission to touch him. A small bite was warning enough for her not to try that again.

There was some grumbling before a gunpowder scent entered. That must be the pro hero Snipe. He was the only one who had a scent like that. Jeans appeared at the opening of the desk. A masked man dropped to a knee before him.

The man didnt reach out for him instead just stared coolly at him. Izuku lifts his head to stare at the man equally as cool. He bared his teeth angrily and his ears folded back against his head.

Snipe said gently, "Easy there pup. I mean you no harm and I'm trusted by Shouta. I just wanted to see the pup that my friend has taken in."

Midnight growled angrily, "Don't bother Shawn. He is more likely to bite you than accept you."

Izuku wanted to growl but as usual, nothing could be vocalized. The hero said his eyes widening with understanding, "You can't make a sound. I don't blame you for biting Midnight. She is a little much to deal with for someone like you."

With that, he stood to his full height and moved away. That was not what he expected from the hero. Poking his head out from under the desk. Snipe went to sit at his own desk and Midnight gave him a dirty look.

A tea scent caught his attention instincts screamed at him to chase it. Relying on his instincts was good training. It would allow him to figure out how and when to take back control over his body when needed.

Both pro heroes watched as he made his way out of the office. Tracking the scent he followed it outside. Hiding in the shadows he followed the scent to one of the training grounds. Moving so that he was behind the rat principal he lunged.

There was a sound of surprise from the rat. The wolf picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

Aizawa's POV

When he walked back into the teacher's lounge something felt off. He already heard from Snipe that Nemuri was bitten by Izuku. Not that he blamed the kid. She could be a little much even for him and he had known here for years.

Hizashi said from his own desk, "If you are looking for little listener he left before I got here. It seems something caught his interest and he went stalking off towards the training grounds."

:Please let him be chasing a rabbit or something. Please if there us a god don't let him be chasing my boss.: he thought his eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

The last thing he needed was for Izuku to piss Nezu off. The rat bear thing could hold one hell of a grudge. As Izuku was going to be a recommendation student it would not help him to piss off Nezu.

Still, he couldn't go after Izuku as he had classes to teach. If he left the kids alone they would destroy the school. Making his way back to the classroom he stood at the podium. His class only had five students left for these first-year students.

So far he had not been impressed by the group. Even those who remained barely had any potential. Not zero potential otherwise he would have expelled them. It was still low enough that they were constantly on thin ice.

This particular day they were truly trying his thin patience. They decided to use their quirks outside of training. Now they doing double the amount of classwork they normally would have. If they could not learn to control their tempers they would never make it to being heroes. Even if they did become heroes they would die within the first year.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door when it was nudged open. Shouta left it slightly open so if Izuku wanted to come in he could. Looking over he saw the familiar black wolf nudging the door open.

When he walked in Shouta felt a small part of dread fill his stomach. The wolf was carrying something in its wolf. It looked like a ball of white fur and it was trying to getaway. Please let that be a rabbit. Please do not let that be Nezu.

One of his students with a basic strength-enhancing quirk asked, "Uhhh sensei? Why is there a dog in here?"

Shouta replied sighing, "That would be my ward using his quirk. Do not try to touch him. He can and will bite you and you will need stitches."

Izuku gave him a sharp look before he went to the corner farthest from the students. Shouta watched as he released the ball of fur. When he did Shouta wanted to groan. That was definitely his boss trying to get away from Izuku.

Izuku was holding Nezu down with a paw while chewing on him like Nezu was a chew toy. Shouta sighed as he tried to reason with his soulmate, "Kid let the principal up. He is not a chew toy."

The wolf paused for a moment staring at him. Then he returned to chewing on the rat. Shouta pinched the bridge of his nose. This was ridiculous. He should not have to reason with the wolf on something that should be obvious.

Nezu admonished cheerfully, "Young Midoriya I am not a chew toy. Either let me up or I will make you."

Again the wolf paused staring at the principal. Then returned to chewing regardless of the consequences. It would be amusing if Nezu wasn't so dangerous. The last thing anyone wanted was to be on his bad side.

Sighing he rounded the podium and went straight for Izuku ever aware of the eyes of his students following him. They were too damn nosy for their own good but he had to handle this now. Otherwise, he and Izuku were going to be in trouble.

Grabbing the wolf by the scruff of his neck he hauled him up and off of Nezu. Big green eyes stared up at him in surprise but he didnt release his grip. Using his capture weapon in front of the students wouldn't help the situation. This particular group wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut.

Nezu immediately put distance between himself and Izuku. For a long moment, the rat and wolf stared at each other. Whatever passed between them seemed to make Izuku relax. After a moment Shouta released him and the wolf went to curl up under his desk.

He asked looking at his boss, "You okay?"

Nezu tried to brush down his suit but it was covered in spit and bite marks. There didnt seem to be any external injuries. That didnt mean there wasn't any internal injuries.

Nezu replied with a small smile, "I am just fine Mr. Aizawa. Though it does appear I'm in need of a shower and a change of clothes. When young Midoriya returns to his human form send him to my office. I do believe a discussion on animal instincts is in order."

With that, the rat was gone leaving Shouta to wonder if Izuku would survive that discussion. To be honest, if anyone knew about taming one's instincts in order to be a hero it would be Nezu. Nezu did not have an easy life. While he did not speak about it, it was obvious that humans had hurt him. It was by his own strength that he became a hero and helped teach others better ways.

In terms of Izuku, he was hurt by humans who were supposed to protect him. If Shouta didnt come across Izuku he would have died before the end of winter. That was something that worried him. He wouldn't have met his soulmate if that happened. Soulmates were something to be protected in their society. If you found yours you did everything you could to protect them. Only knowing the boy for a few days and he couldn't imagine not having met Izuku. Even if he did things that made no sense to Shouta. Like trying to use Nezu as a chew toy. He could only hope this was a one-time occurrence.


	8. Partner part 1

A/N Thanks to everyone who loves this fic. I have a server made for anyone who wants to hang out and talk with me. /R2Esj9w

"Speaking"

'Signing'

:Thoughts:

$Spirit animal speak$

Izuku's POV

It wasnt until after lunch that he returned to his human form. Lunch rush made him chicken and rice to bring his weight up. While they were eating Recovery Girl to meet him. She smiled gently at him as they eat together. Izuku knew he was supposed to meet with Nezu but Recovery Girl wanted to give him gummies.

According to her, the gummies were nutritional supplements. It would help him regain his lost weight without making him ill. It was a good thing considering he couldn't even eat half of the food on his plate. He didnt miss the worried look that Shouta sent him.

It wasnt long after he had his second gummy Shouta told him to go meet with Nezu. There was a warning with that to not use him as a chew toy again. That was understandable given that he stalked and proceeded to use the rat as a chew toy. Something in his human side must have kept him from eating the rat. It was a good thing for Shouta would have to explain it to the Hero Commission.

Nervously he stood in front of the door to the rat's door. He jumped in surprise when a voice called out, "Enter, Midoriya."

Izuku took a deep breath as he entered as directed. As before Nezu was sitting behind his desk. He moved over to the chair in front of the desk.

Nezu greeted with a small smile, "Welcome Midoriya. I'm glad that you could make it to meet with me today. Now, do you remember what happened earlier?"

Izuku signed not meeting the rat's eyes, 'Some of it. I'm sorry for using you as a chew toy. It was not my intention.'

Onyx eyes bore into the top of his head and a sigh sounded. Then there was gentle order, "Midoriya look at me please."

It took him several moments to be able to meet the onyx eyes. When he did they were gentle and didnt have any judgment in them. If there was anything in them it was acceptance.

Nezu said after a moment, "What happened this morning was not your fault. Instincts are hard to tame for those of us who have higher IQ's than our standard species. Or those of us who walk between human and animal skin."

'You fight with your instincts too?' He signed curiously.

The small smile grew and became warmer as he said, "Everyone fights with their instincts. We are no exception."

Taking a deep breath he nodded. That made sense. Nezu was a rat thing and Izuku was a wolf. Nezu's instincts most likely were always beneath the surface. On the other hand, Izuku's Izuku's instincts rose and fell with the moon cycle. The full moon had just passed so it explained why his instincts were still active and wanting to fight against his human self.

Nezu continued after a moment, "Meditating would do you a lot of good I would think. It will help you become in tune with both sides of yourself. Part of it would be accepting that you are neither wolf nor human. Instead, you are a mixture of both. Maybe then you will get your voice back."

Izuku shrugged. Did he even want his voice back? That was a question he really didnt have an answer for. It had been over a decade since he last made a sound. He wasnt even sure what his voice would sound like. He never knew his father so there was nothing to compare the possibilities to. Even his mother's voice was a distant memory.

Meditation on the other hand did not appeal to him. Sitting still for long periods of time only made him want to run. School itself was almost impossible for him to stand. The constant need to run coupled with hostile children made him antsy. At least in the heroics course, they would have time to fight and wear down their energy.

Nezu laughed at the look, "Sitting still is not the easiest thing in the world. I have seen Hound Dog struggle with his own meditations. You two are more alike than you would probably like to admit."

Hound Dog... he had yet to meet the dog hero. Part of him was afraid to meet the dog hero. What if he was like Izuku and he was apart of the group that wanted to kill him?

His hands shook at the thought of meeting one of the wolves who were after him. They would kill him without hesitation he would have to be careful. The only way he would know if they were wolves was by their scent. If they hadn't changed in a long time their wolfish scent would fade. At least that's what he thought but wasnt quite sure.

Nezu said gently, "You don't need to worry about Hound Dog. He is trustworthy and I would bet my own life on it."

Izuku shrugged noncommittally. He doesn't trust Nezu anymore than he trusts the other teachers. Hizashi and Shouta were the only ones he trusted right now. However, he would give Nezu a chance to prove himself.

Aizawa's POV

The Support Course was giving him a migraine. They were loud and rambunctious even more so than the heroics course. They made something explode every ten minutes it seemed. It was as if they were making it explode on purpose.

It took Power Loader several moments to notice his presence. Surprisingly given that his students noticed immediately. They were wary of a different teacher being in their classroom. The entire school knew of his penance for expelling students that he felt had no potential. It was likely they were asking themselves if this time one of them was next.

Power Loader greeted after cleaning up the latest explosion, "Aizawa you don't come here often. What can I do for you?"

Shouta said with a pointed look at the man's desk, "I'd like to speak to you about something I wish to be made."

Power Loader's eyes widened before he nodded. It wasnt often that he came for new gear. Most of the time it was replacement goggles after his current ones broke. Or a new capture scarf.

They made their way over to the older hero's desk. Once there Power Loader asked curious, "What are you needing to be made, Aizawa? You didnt break another pair of your goggles again?"

There was a slightly teasing tone to the last question. Shouta glared at the man for it. He was not in the mood to be teased right now. Besides he wasn't here for himself but for his young soulmate.

Shouta answered folding his arm across his chest, "It's not for me. You heard about the wolf in the teacher's lounge?" Power Loader nodded and he continued, "He is my soulmate and he wants to be a hero. I've been doing some research into the lesser-known laws into animal partners. The wolf is actually a child named Izuku Midoriya and he is 14. I'll be his sponsor as he is my recommendation student."

Power Loader watched him with a curious look. Then he asked, "Is it a full body transformation? That's the only way you'd be able to have him on patrol with you. On top of that, he will need a bandana and you will need to register an emblem. Any hero he works alongside will have to give him a registered emblem with yours being on the front as his main partner."

Shouta had heard about the emblems from other heroes. Joke had one a few years back when she worked with hawk partner. It died last year in the line of duty. Joke had been torn up over it and at the time he didn't understand why. With Izuku staying with him he was beginning to understand.

Losing a partner was difficult for anyone but heroes were close to their partners. They had a close bond built through training and battling villains together. To lose one's partner was hard psychologically. It was the reason he never had one before now. After losing his best friend in his second year at UA he thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. It was also why he never searched for his soulmate.

Shouta would never regret Izuku practically falling into his life. In the few short days, he had completely turned the hero's life upside down. Now he was making sure the boy had a way to go out on patrols with him. He still had to do the paperwork for an animal partner and have an emblem made but it would be done soon.

Shouta replied after a moment, "My goggles can be my emblem. A grey bandana would be best."

Power Loader sighed, "If you are sure Aizawa. When do you want it?"

"Before Christmas is preferable," he said.

"It'll be done then."


	9. Partner part 2

Nezu's POV

It had taken several weeks to accumulate the necessary evidence about Izuku's past. First steps being to track down his former school and guardians. His guardians were the Bakugo family. They had a son that was the same age as Izuku. Unsurprisingly those who were supposed to be looking after the young wolf didnt file a police report on his disappearance until after he stopped showing up at school. Nezu for his part already alerted Tsukauchi Naomasa to what was going on.

Tsukauchi was a favored detective within the police force. His quirk was Lie Detector which made interrogations much easier. They could tell when someone was lying to them and go from there.

Nezu had done some searching through the school's records. Izuku's records did not match what he had seen of the child. If he simply went by what they said he would think the boy was a quirkless attention seeker. That he constantly caused trouble for those with quirks out of jealousy.

Izuku was not in any way shape or form an attention seeker. Even when he used Nezu as a chew toy the rat could see that. Any attention he was given was met with suspicion even from his soulmate.

According to the records, the main "victim" of the boy's antagonism was Bakugo Katsuki. The very same Bakugo family was supposed to taking care of the boy. Nezu was disgusted by the humans' attitude to the quirkless. They saw quirkless as less than animals. They didn't care if children never become adults because of their interactions.

While Tsukauchi was gathering information at Bakugo's house Nezu went with Fatgum to Aldera Middle School. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone with the detective but he still needed to gather more information from the school. That was best gathered in person.

Fatgum going with him was to put the humans at ease. They wouldn't be nearly as talkative if he went alone. In reality, he could have chosen any hero or officer to go with him but he chose Fatgum for his lack of ties to Aizawa and his attitude towards children. Fatgum was well-liked by children all throughout the country. The feeling seemed to be mutual and by the flash of anger in the blond hero's eyes, he knew he chose right.

Their investigation into the school was what he expected. The teachers regularly ignored bullying by those with strong "heroic" quirks on those who had weaker quirks. Nezu was easily able to find footage of the misdeeds.

With the footage, they received the rat and the hero went back to the police station. Tsukauchi was already back and looking more exhausted than normal.

When Nezu and Fatgum sat across from him Tsukauchi pushed a notepad to them. On it was a list of questions with answers written out under them. Nezu frowned as he read through them.

It seemed Bakugo Katsuki's mother was a family friend of the Midoriya family. She had known Inko for years before her death. It was their hope that Izuku and Katsuki would grow up as brothers. Not that it turned out that way. She didnt know that her son was bullying the younger boy.

When asked about why she never reported Izuku missing she said she had. The ones who took the report never followed up on it though. They didnt seem to care once they heard that the boy was quirkless.

Nezu had to stop reading for a moment at that. Young Midoriya was not quirkless he had seen the transformation in action personally. Yet according to the woman and confirmed by Tsukauchi the boy was legally declared quirkless at 4. Something wasnt right here and he would figure it sooner or later.

After explaining what he had found Nezu tried to formulate a plan. They could go ahead and charge the youngest Bakugo with a range of charges. This would prevent him from going into a hero school and bring justice to Izuku. The problem was he knew that the boy wouldn't want Bakugo's life to be ruined in such a way. He had too big of a heart for one so young. Even if it was hidden under the fear of being hurt by someone again.

Nezu said tiredly, "Knowing Izuku he isn't going to want to ruin young Bakugo's chances at being a hero. As much as I would like to blacklist him from UA and the other hero schools it would destroy any trust I have earned."

Tsukauchi hummed in way of reply as he was going over the information they gathered on Aldera Middle School.

On the other side of things, Fatgum was not so easily placated, "This child acts more like a villain than a hero. If a hero caught him know the act he would be charged with illegal quirk usage. I think we should make note that if he is accepted into UA he will have to have mandatory counseling sessions with Hound Dog."

"A lot of hero schools require an interview now," butt in Tsukauchi, "Even if a student passes the practical and written portions they still have to make it through an interview. UA could add that as part of their regular exams. Have an impartial judge there who would make recommendations based on the answers. This way you cant be accused of favoritism."

Nezu agreed. That would be the best option to take care of Bakugo. Now they would need to take care of the middle school.

"This school is despicable," growled Tsukauchi, "They are severely neglecting their students. Not just young Midoriya. They need to be stopped before it gets any worse."

Nezu agreed, "Even if it lowers the amount of trust he has in me it will protect current and future students."

Izuku's POV

Christmas was fast approaching and Izuku had no idea of what he was going to get for his soulmate. Shouta wasnt a materialistic person which made finding gifts difficult. It was how he found himself in the shopping district.

Most people gave him wide berths as he passed through the crowds in the shops. His scruffy appearance likely put them off and made them think he was homeless. Not that long ago it would have been true and he wouldn't be in this area, to begin with.

However, Shouta was slowly getting him to interact with people more. Small trips to the store were growing longer. Sometimes he would go with Hizashi instead of Shouta. It wasnt something that he minded even if the blond was a loudmouth. Hizashi showed him not all loud mouth blonde's would hurt him like Bakugo.

As he exited one store he felt eyes upon him. His instincts screamed at him that they were not friendly. In the time since he started learning from Nezu, he was slowly becoming more in tune with his instincts. They were no longer blindsiding him by the moon phases.

He heard one day that Nezu hoped it would return his voice to him. It was the rat's theory that his voice would return when he accepted that he was both wolf and human. Izuku wasnt sure about if it would work but he was willing to keep trying.

Moving through the crowds of people he kept to the more populated stores. If someone was looking to kidnap him they would wait until he was alone. If it was someone looking to attack him they would have done so already. The moment they claimed he was quirkless adults would look the other way.

Discreetly he sent off a message to Shouta before placing himself in the perfect position to watch who came in. While he was watching he got a return message from Shouta but he couldn't take his eyes off the entrance. The feeling of being watched had only intensified. If he let himself get distracted then he would be attacked.

His nose twitched and the wolf inside him wanted to be let out. The feeling of being watched and so many scents were making him antsy.

Before he could consider different ways to make an escape the ground shook. Izuku had to grab the wall to remain standing even as the lights flickered.

An explosion then rocked the building even further. The lights went out and the concrete above them began to crack. Pieces of the ceiling fell towards him and the frozen civilians. Izuku didnt have a moment to think instead his body moved on its own. He pushed the civilians out of harm's way. Large pieces of debris that would have seriously injured or killed them landed where they had been seconds before.

A woman said tears clouding her eyes, "Thank you! Are you a hero?"

Izuku paused as he was turning to help other. For a moment he considered the question before he shook his head. No, he wasnt a hero. Just the soulmate of one.

"Thank you anyways. We would have been dead without your help."

Izuku gave a smile before he focused on his wolf. It would be easier to get people out in his wolf form. They might not trust him but he could track scents.

Shifting from human to wolf was like second nature. It no longer felt as if he was being torn in two. Instead, it felt as if he was coming home. Scents nearly overwhelmed him but he forced down his nervousness. People needed help and he was the best person to help.

The ground shook again causing more of the ceiling to fall. He had to grab the back of a dark-haired boy's shirt to pull him away from debris. It was followed by a push towards the entrance of the shop. The boy glanced at him and nodded before rushing towards the entrance. He barely waited for the other to reach the entrance before moving through the building.

Izuku could hear fighting going on outside even as the feeling of being watched intensified. There was a slight vibration in his chest but no sound. It was progress from what he had been before.

Moving through the collapsing building was dangerous and a task in itself. Civilians were understandably wary of him but one by one he led them out. For the most part, the civilians were high schoolers or older. Very few of them were his age or younger unless they were accompanied. Children were the first ones he led out followed by women and finally men.

As he was finally finished with the main room the roof over the entrance collapsed. Dust filled the air and sent him into a coughing fit. There was a cry of pain from further in the building. It was muffled but Izuku's enhanced hearing caught it.

Izuku moved carefully through the building sniffing trying to catch a scent. There were too many scents that belonged to the civilians. He couldn't figure out the difference between them and the one who cried out.

His ears perked up when he heard another cry out. It was coming from the backroom and he wanst that far. Finding the backroom was easy and the door was pushable rather than have to shift back to his human form.

The backroom had a mostly caved in roof and he could see a person laying on the concrete. Part of the person's leg was trapped by the rubble. The person was a male wearing a long white raincoat, plague mask, his being black with gold trim, and also including circular glasses over his eyes.

Another pained sound came from the person and Izuku rushed over. From the corner of his eye, he could see the way the man stiffened but he ignored the other. Instead, he began to dig the man's leg out from under the rubble. It took a moment but the man carefully sat up next to him and began to pull rocks away. There was a flinch of pain every now and then when the weight of his leg shifted.

His ears perked up again as he heard more rumbling outside. Explosions were sounding closer and closer. He wanted to flinch away from the sound. To find a place to hide but he couldn't leave this man.

Finally, they were able to pull his leg free but the damage was extensive. From what he could see the lower leg was broken and the ankle likely was as well. It would be impossible for the man to walk without help.

Izuku moved around to the back of the man and closed his jaws around the collar of his shirt. A yelp escaped the man as Izuku pulled the man towards where he could smell fresh air. There was a brief moment of the man trying to get free but he soon stopped. He must have realized that Izuku was trying to help him.

Another explosion rocked the room and pieces of the ceiling fell. Izuku protected the injured man from the falling concrete. It knocked him down and he felt his ribs crack painfully. A silent whimper went through him.

As he tried to get back up the room spun and he collapsed back down. A voice said worriedly, "Hey puppy! Come on get up. If we stay here then we will both die."

Dazed green eyes glanced up to see grey eyes staring down at him. The goggles had been pushed up onto the man's forehead. A gentle warm hand ran through his fur as Izuku forced himself to stand. He was right they would die if they stayed here.

An unfamiliar voice called out, "Chrono where are you?"

"Kai," said the man, "He won't be able to hear us in here with the fighting going on."

Izuku grabbed the man's collar again and slowly moved them towards the exit. They were by the exit down when the roof gave way completely. He threw the man Chrono as the voice called him into the door. He wasnt able to lunge forward in time to get completely away from the debris.

His head cracked against the floor as his lower half was buried by the rubble. It was reminiscent of the way he found Chrono. The world faded into darkness seconds later.


	10. Partner part 3

Chisaski's POV

Trying to find his partner in this madness was impossible. Chrono had gone out to find a present for Eri with Christmas approaching. She was stubborn in the fact that she wanted a pet. Specifically, she wanted a puppy.

His answer stayed a firm no. There was no way he would allow an animal into their home. It wasnt happening under any circumstances.

Still, Chrono was somewhere in this rubble and it was his duty to find him. It didnt help that there was a villain fight going on around them. Currently, the only hero on the scene was Rock Lock and he was struggling. Kai could help but he didnt want to draw attention to himself. The best he could do was help the civilians who had come out and point them in the direction of help.

He was an underground hero who dealt mostly in undercover work. In all honesty, he shouldn't be out in the open right now. The case he was working on was a trigger trafficking ring that seemed to have eyes everywhere.

A shuffling sound caught his attention as a body was thrown from the building. Kai recognizing the person as Chrono caught him. Another body tried to rush out only to be caught in the collapse of the building. Dust kicked up into the air making Kai grateful for the mask he always wore.

As it cleared he saw the body of a young wolf. Even it being young he could tell it was no dog like most people would have assumed. Its size alone should be proof but most people including heroes liked to believe they were extinct.

Kai turned Chrono over to examine him first. He could worry about the wolf trapped once he was sure his friend's life wasnt in danger. Thankfully besides a broken leg and ankle, he was fine. It only took seconds to fix the damage thanks to his quirk.

Chrono grunted, "Thanks, Kai. Sorry I dragged you into this mess. I didn't expect a villain fight."

Kai grumbled good-naturedly, "If you had expected it and still gone I would have thought you an idiot. Can you move?"

Carefully Chrono stood testing the weight on his leg. It held but Kai could see the strain it put him under. When they got back home he would have to ensure that Chrono got some rest. His quirk could fix the damage but that didnt mean one should be reckless.

Turning his attention back to the wolf he noted it was still breathing. Surprising given that a building lay on half of it. It was unlikely that with a normal healing quirk it would be able to walk again. Any sort of life it had lived up to this point was over. If they left it here it would probably die within a few moments. Unfortunate but not devastating in the grand scheme of things.

He made to stand deciding nothing else could be done here. Then a hand landed on his upper arm stopping him from going any further.

Chrono stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We can't leave him, Kai. I know you said Eri can't have a pet but at least consider taking him back with us. I owe that wolf my life. He could have left me there and the building collapse would have killed me. My leg was trapped completely and I couldn't move the rocks alone. So I'm asking you. Save him please."

Kai wanted to continue to deny the request. Pets were dirty creatures and would only set him off. Still, Chrono was correct. They owed this creature for saving one of his men's lives. Even if it was a mindless beast he could easily dispatch it if it became a problem later.

Damn Chrono and his soft heart. It would have been much easier to leave if he hadn't said anything. Alright, then how best to get the wolf out from under the rubble without killing him?

Kai could use his quirk and theoretically the rubble wouldn't continue falling on the beast. That would probably be his best and fastest option. Otherwise, it would be digging it out with his bare hands. That wasnt going to happen.

Pulling off his glove he placed his hand on the rubble before activating his quirk. The rubble vanished off of the wolf and it twitched in pain. Odd a wolf should have let out a whine or a growl at that. Was it's vocal cords were damaged?

Kai bent to a knee so that he was before the wolf. Placing his hand on its chest he focused on his quirk. In a flash, he had disappeared into a puddle of blood before being returned to his natural state.

A frown crossed Kai's face. He had been correct in the fact that without help the wolf would have died. Faster if it had returned to its natural form. His quirk didn't just dismantle and remake objects he touched. It also told him the properties and in the case of living creatures injuries.

What his quirk told him was that this was a person in wolf skin. The reverse was also true. It was as if he was both wolf and human equally. What an interesting little creature this wolf was? To make it more so it seemed to be mute by choice. There was nothing wrong that he could find with its vocal cords.

Standing he brushed the dirt off his clothes and replaced his gloves. It was time to leave. The other heroes would find the wolf and return it to its family or release it out into the forest. Either way, it was no longer his problem.

Turning to order Chrono to leave he found that the other had moved. Now his friend was picking the wolf upholding it around its middle. Oh no. He knew where this was going and the answer was absolutely not. Human or not it was not coming anywhere near Eri. There was no telling if the human side was still active. The chances of it being completely feral were high. So taking it home would be irresponsible.

Chrono's jaw was set when he said, "Eri has been wanting a pet, Kai. It saved me being careful not to hurt me. There is no way it's feral."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "We are not bringing a runt home with us. I've told Eri over and over. No pets. Period, end of story."

Chrono looked down at the wolf in his arms then back at Kai. It was as if he had kicked a puppy. There was no way that Chrono was going to let this go. Either he allowed it or Chrono would tell Eri. Then Eri would be angry with him.

What had come to the world when he a Pro Hero was more scared of his daughter's anger than his job. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. Yet here he was. The next time they suggested an outing he was not going with them. He did not need any more strays to take care of.

Annoyed he said, "Fine but he is yours and Eri's responsibility. Under no circumstances is he allowed to wander the house by himself."

"Yes, sir."

Izuku's POV

Dreamscape

A brisk wind ruffled his and snow crunched beneath his paws. This was not the place he had fallen asleep in. Where was he? Had the hero, in fact, betrayed him?

A loud caw sounded above him drawing his attention upward. The sky was unfamiliar to him and a black raven flew above him. It was the same raven from before he was sure of it.

So Izuku chased the raven towards a set of mountains. The snow crunched beneath his paws as he desperately tried to catch up. It was only when he was at the base of the mountains did the raven land.

Cautiously he came to a stop in front of the bird and sat down. Despite it being his spirit guide he didnt want to take any questions.

"As you should not," came a familiar warm female voice, "Even our dreams can be corrupted my pup."

Izuku swung around his fur standing on edge and his fangs bared. There in front of him stood a wolf who's fur was as white as the snow around them. Though her fur was different there was no mistaking her voice. This wolf was his mother who had been dead for more than a decade.

He turned his head to the side in question but refused to relax his stance. If this was some kind of trick someone was going to die a painful death.

The white wolf said her green eyes soft holding just a hint of sadness in them, "You can't speak then. If you could you would be asking all the questions you could. Did you really forget so easily the lessons that we had?"

Izuku's ears went flat against his head. No, he had not forgotten the lessons. How could he? They were meant to prepare a wolf for being on their own. Start young so that they remember when they were older.

That didnt mean he used them. After all, he had been left on his own when his mother died. There wasnt a pack to help him through his pain.

It was only when he met Shouta that the pain began to fade. Things were better now that he had his soulmate. Not perfect but better. Maybe one day he would regain his voice.

As if hearing his thoughts she sighed, "As long as you dont accept who you are you will be unable to speak."

Izuku blinked. He knew who he was. He was the son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, soulmate to Shouta Aizawa. How could he not be accepting of that.

A paw smacked him upside the head causing him to look back up at her, "That is what you are. Who you are? Only you can answer that child. And as long as you dont know the answer you will never be able to find your voice."

The raven cawed in agreement. There were more questions that he wanted answers to but the dreamscape was fading. With it, the white wolf and raven were also fading. He had the feeling that this would not be the last he saw of them.

End of dreamscape

Izuku woke up with a jolt. He had not expected to wake up ever again. After the building collapsed on him, he didnt expect to live much less wake up again. Taking an assessment of his body he didnt find any aches or pains. He must be in some hospital which meant a hero had pulled him out. The air was too clean to be anywhere else. Did they know to contact Shouta?

A gentle hand too small to be his soulmate's was going through his fur. Turning his head he saw a girl with white hair and red eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face as she kept petting him.

From what he could tell she was around four years of age. Maybe even younger than that. She was kind though her hand gently rubbed through his fur wary of causing him any pain.

Definitely not Shouta then. Who was she and why was she here? On that note where even was here?

A male voice said, "Eri let me check him over again. I dont want you to press on an injury and for him to bite you due to the pain."

That was not a voice he was familiar with. It was deep and soothing, the little girl relaxed from where she sat at his side. For someone so young she was cautious. Izuku placed his nose against her arm lightly pushing it away.

A hand touched his side and he got a look at the male to who the voice belonged to. He was tall with brown hair and amber eyes. The male wore a plague mask and gloves on his hands. Was he germaphobic? It would make sense given the gloves and mask. If he was then why allow Izuku to be here. In his eyes, he was a feral dog that could be carrying any number of diseases.

There was a tingling sensation at the point of contact. Not pain exactly more like the hand was checking over his insides. It must be some kind of healing quirk. Strange as it was.

The man said, "Alright he fine. You know the rules of him being here, Eri. He's not allowed to wander on his own. If you take him outside be sure to let Chrono know so that he doesn't run off."

Oh hell no. He was not some kind of pet to these people. As sweet as the little girl was he had to leave. He had to get back to Shouta.


End file.
